


the next step

by PotatoButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they stop, and one time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next step

I.  
The first time Tobio pulls off Hinata’s shirt, he can hardly keep his hands from shaking nervously. They are standing in Tobio’s bedroom. His television is on, but neither of them are looking at the screen. It’s mainly serving as a noise barrier, an alibi. 

Tobio’s hands feel a bit clammy, and he’s hoping that Hinata doesn’t notice as Tobio rests his palm on a warm, bare hip. Goosebumps rise on Hinata’s skin. Tobio swallows, and he notices that he’s staring. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s seen people caress each other in movies, Oikawa told him to “act natural,” and he might have watched a couple questionable internet videos in preparation, and yet, he still stood there, having a mild internal conniption about his hand on Hinata’s naked hip.

Hinata huffs, blowing air through his orange bangs, “Kageyama.”

Jerking his head up, Tobio sees Hinata’s pouting face. “What?” He says, trying to not sound defensive. He thinks he fails.

“Just…” Hinata gazes down at Tobio’s large hand, “Relax? I feel like you’re overthinking everything.” Hinata’s hands reach for Tobio’s body, fingers slipping instantly under his sweater.

Tobio sucks in a quick breath. Hinata’s fingertips are chilly on his hot, embarrassed skin.

Tobio _can’t_ relax. He can’t. “I-,” He gasps as Hinata’s fingers dare higher. “I can’t.” He admits, mortified and disappointed. His hand had retracted from Hinata’s hip, and he hadn’t noticed.

Hinata just gazes up at Tobio curiously, hands pulling back and down, coming to hold Tobio’s nervous hands. Tobio struggles to, but he maintains eye contact. He feels how warm his neck is, and knows that his face must be red. Hinata just smiles at him, that grin that melts Tobio’s icy core. “It’s cool.” He shrugs, and Tobio relaxes as the pressure leaves, as Hinata lets go to put his shirt back on.

II.  
Tobio spends too much time imagining it, imagining touching Hinata and not stopping. He hopes that next time he won’t chicken out. Tobio can’t bring him to touch himself, though, when he imagines it. It’s too embarrassing. In fact, Tobio can barely even imagine the scenarios. When he does, it’s somehow him and Hinata but also not them at the same time.

Tobio frowns to himself in the club room after practice. He’s untied his shoes, and his mind is in the gutter. Next to him, Hinata has already changed back into his school uniform; Tobio didn’t dare steal a glance as he changed, not when he is already hormonally unbalanced.

They leave together, walking hand in hand. That is easy, Tobio thinks. He thinks he could do nothing but hold Hinata’s hand, and he’d be satisfied, but then there wouldn’t be much volleyball playing. Tobio exhales silently, focusing on how Hinata is gently swinging their connected hands.

“Wanna come over tonight?” Hinata asks suddenly, looking up at Tobio.

Tobio’s throat feels dry. Of course he fucking wants to, but he doesn’t know if he _can_. 

Apparently his hand clenched or Hinata has mind-reading powers, because he suddenly adds on, “Mom and Natsu are home so it’s not like we’ll be able to try anything but…”

Tobio hates how relived he feels. “Okay. I’ll come over.” He nods, probably too quickly. But, Hinata smiles at him, and Tobio feels guilty about considering saying no.

After dinner, the boys are in Hinata’s messy room. Hinata’s lips are pressing against Tobio’s in a way that’s making his heart race uncomfortably. He’s doing this nipping thing on Tobio’s bottom lip, a sort of nibble-suck that is making Tobio hot. 

Hinata’s mouth is on Tobio’s throat, and the familiar alarm bells are blaring in his brain. He’s suddenly so, so nervous. “Hinata,” He gasps when he feels teeth on his adam’s apple. Hinata seems to understand his noise as encouragement, because his hands suddenly shift under Tobio’s shirt, pressing urgently closer. “Hinata, wait,” Tobio blurts finally, hands on Hinata’s shoulders.

Thankfully, Hinata stills, slowly pulling back. He’s blushing and not looking at Tobio, “Sorry. I, um, I got carried away.” He scratches his chin.

Tobio exhales as steadily as he can, “It’s okay.” He feels that guilty chill spread through his body, so Tobio pulls Hinata to his chest, hugging him, probably too tight. “Sorry,” He mutters.

Hinata looks up, chin against Tobio’s sternum. His smile is a little thin, but it’s there. “S’okay.” He shrugs a little, as best as he can with Tobio’s arms constricting him.

III.  
Tobio has been feeling braver. He’s even been stealing glances as Hinata changed. Tobio had always liked how Hinata looked, how well his muscular limbs suited his small frame. He envies it a bit, as he is tall and usually awkward. Tobio changes slowly, taking too much time wiping sweat off of his body. At this point, he’s just rubbing the towel over his skin for no reason. 

Hinata and Tanaka are babbling on about something “cool” that Nishinoya did during practice. Most of the team had already left. Tobio is dressed now, but he is still lingering. Hinata looks at him, questions in his big eyes. Tobio doesn’t meet them. After a few more minutes of time-wasting, Tanaka tosses Hinata the key. 

“You guys lock up! I gotta go meet up with my sister!” He waves and jogs out of the door, leaving Hinata and Tobio alone. Almost instantly, the air turns thick. Tobio moves first, awkwardly dipping down to press his lips awfully against Hinata’s. His aim is off, but it’s corrected in seconds.

Hinata is as enthusiastic as ever, hands clasped against Tobio’s neck. A few more seconds, and Hinata is practically climbing Tobio, lurching upward and bracing his legs around Tobio’s hips. Tobio is almost knocked unsteady, but he easily handles Hinata’s weight. Tobio’s tongue licks into Hinata’s pliable mouth, slipping against the ribbed palate. It tickles. Hinata grunts against Tobio’s lips.

In return, Hinata’s nipping again, and he sucks Tobio’s bottom lip into his mouth, teeth pulling at it. Tobio stifles a groan.

They are so distracted with each other, they almost don’t hear the voice outside of the club room door. 

“Hold on! I forgot my shoes!” 

Tobio gasps and practically throws Hinata off, a bit panicked. “Hinata you dumb ass!” He shouts, grabbing Hinata’s head. He gives him a look. “Play along,” He hisses as the doorknob jiggles. Hinata understands.

“Get off me, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata yelps, swinging at Tobio as the door opens. 

Tanaka sighs, hand slipping off of the knob. “Will you two ever _not_ fight?” Tobio frowns the best he can.

IV.  
They are in Tobio’s room again, and he’s feeling determined. The television is set on again. Tobio is already kissing Hinata. His hands are itching to touch under Hinata’s shirt. They’d had a particularly good practice match, and Tobio is feeling fearless. When Hinata’s tongue slips into his mouth, Tobio’s hands curve under Hinata’s club t-shirt, warm hands touching equally warm muscles.

Hinata sighs through his nose as a bit of encouragement. Tobio understands, pulling Hinata’s shirt up and off, dropping it on the floor beside them. This time, Tobio’s hands touch Hinata’s skin more affirmatively, dragging over the bare expanses. After another moment, Hinata is working Tobio’s shirt off, failing to pull it over his head because he’s just too tall. Tobio resists the urge to laugh as he pulls his own shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it on top of Hinata’s.

Tobio kisses Hinata again, loving the way their skin feels together. Hinata’s chest is bare against his; it’s electrifying. Hinata’s mouth moves to Tobio’s neck, because it’s easier for him to reach. The feeling of his tongue over Tobio’s skin makes Tobio feel a wave of arousal rush through him, giving him a tingling feeling from the neck down. He bites his lip, hands rubbing firmly over Hinata’s everything.

Tobio’s hands slide down to Hinata’s butt, cautiously, because that’s new. They hadn’t ever made it this far. Hinata’s butt feels nice through his sweatpants though, and Tobio gives an experimental squeeze. Hinata shifts, his smaller hands clutching at Tobio’s sides. They’re kissing again, and Tobio moves slightly, slowly urging them to the bed. 

Hinata’s thighs hit the mattress and suddenly his body stiffens. “K-kageyama.” He gasps. Tobio pulls back slightly. He knows that tone. Hinata’s blushing, and his eyes are closed. Tobio lifts his hands to Hinata’s round cheeks, holding them more gently than he’s ever held anything else. He dips down, kisses Hinata’s lips sweetly, for reassurance.

“You want to stop?” Tobio asks.

Hinata finally looks up at him for a second, but then hides his face in his hands, “Yeah.” 

Tobio kisses him again, after prying his hands away. “Okay.” 

V.  
They don’t try again until a few weeks later when they’re at Tobio’s house again. Tobio is laying in his bed with Hinata resting firmly on his chest. They kissed a little, but both had eventually backed off when things got too heated.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Tobio looks down, pushing his chin to his chest, prompting Hinata to continue with a grunt. “Why do you think we can’t… Take it another step?” Hinata blushes, and Tobio does too, glancing away.

“Dunno… I get too nervous.” Tobio admits, sighing. He doesn’t like to tell Hinata such things, but he is working on letting that go. His hands are resting on Hinata’s lower back, occasionally rubbing up and down. Tobio can’t help the awkward silence that follows his voice. He feels like he needs to talk. “We, er, we shouldn’t force it.” He ends up saying, hoping that Hinata can make sense of what he means without having to ask.

Hinata is still for a moment, but he nods thoughtfully. “Yeah,” He stretches his neck, kissing Tobio’s mouth, short and soft. Tobio loves it when Hinata is soft. Tobio loves Hinata.

VI.  
The boys get to sleep in one morning at Tobio’s house, and Hinata is snuggled intensely against Tobio’s torso. Tobio is awake, but he doesn’t think Hinata is. What he _does_ think, though, is that he’s got a horrific case of morning wood, and Hinata’s thigh is pressed right against it.

Tobio just tries to ignore it, until Hinata wakes up, rolling over on top of Tobio, kissing him warmly, sleepily. Tobio melts against him, kissing him over and over. He doesn’t expect Hinata’s lips to move to his neck, but they do, moving in that warm and wet way that makes Tobio’s stomach twist. There goes any hope of Tobio getting rid of his morning wood. 

Tobio notices, belatedly, that Hinata is straddling his waist. His thighs are pressed around Tobio’s middle, and just that is enough to make Tobio feel breathless. “Hinata,” Tobio groans, hands clutching Hinata’s back, just above his ass.

They kiss again, tongues meetly sloppily. Hinata’s teeth bump into Tobio’s lip, but it doesn’t really affect them. Hinata’s tongue licks upward, and it sort of tickles the back of Tobio’s throat. Tobio takes a note from Hinata, sucking at his bottom lip, gently at first, before pinching it with his teeth lightly. 

Hinata _moans_. Tobio nearly bursts into flames. 

Hinata looks embarrassed though, blushing with his lips closed tight as Tobio looks at him with an amazed expression. “Sh-shut up!” Hinata stammers.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Tobio replies, pouting. He wants to do it again. In a steady movement, he flips them, resting a surprised Hinata on his back. “Is this okay?” Tobio asks, eyes taking in the horribly arousing view. He’s even sure he can see the faint outline of Hinata’s erection, but he’s not positive. Hinata swallows and nods, blush still holding on his cheeks. Tobio ducks down again, kissing Hinata’s lips briefly before trailing down his jaw and down his throat, kissing and licking, and definitely not missing the way Hinata squirms under him. He pinches Hinata’s earlobe between his teeth, and Hinata moans again.

Tobio feels invincible. His hands slide up Hinata’s borrowed sleep shirt, pulling it off.

Hinata is looking up at him, face flushed, hair a mess, lips parted to breathe heavily.

Tobio could cum right then.

He abruptly takes his shirt off, leaning over again, lips sweetly kissing at Hinata’s. “I- I want to. Touch you, I mean.” Tobio tells him breathlessly.

Hinata nods hastily, “Me too.” His hands are on Tobio’s chest. Tobio nods back, looking down to Hinata’s lap. His legs are still spread around Tobio, and if Tobio just moves upward-

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Tobio groans as his dick grinds against Hinata’s hips. It’s too good.

Suddenly, Hinata’s hands are moving, pulling at Tobio’s sweatpants. His palm slides into the hem, dipping under his underwear, and then Hinata’s warm hand is touching Tobio’s dick. Not on accident, not even through clothing. Tobio gasps, bites his lip. Hinata glances up, then back down, slightly tugging Tobio’s pants down and out of the way. 

This time, Hinata’s fingers wrap around Tobio’s length like he would if he were touching himself, and he gives Tobio a testing stroke. “Hinata,” Tobio breathes, hiding his face in Hinata’s neck, he kisses a couple times, holding in the moan that tries to slip out when Hinata’s thumb rubs over the head of his dick.

Hinata’s hand gets a bit braver, pumping Tobio with a bit more fervor, “Hinata,” Tobio moans, “N-not so fast, dumb ass,” He manages to say. He doesn’t want to cum yet- not when he still hasn’t touched Hinata. 

“Oh, right,” Hinata nods, hand slowing down to a deliciously, yet tauntingly, slow pace. Tobio kisses him again, sucking on his lip one more time before sliding his hand down. He rubs at Hinata’s bulge through his pants first, testing it. Hinata’s lips part in a silent moan, his eyes almost closing. Tobio barely hesitates to move the pants down and touch Hinata bare.

Hinata’s dick looks to be about the same size as Tobio’s, maybe a bit thinner, if anything. Tobio notices that the head is shiny with precum. He licks his lips, circling his palm around Hinata’s length. He hadn’t even noticed that Hinata’s hand has stilled, getting caught up in watching Tobio with mystified eyes. Tobio squeezes slightly at the base, a feeling that he usually likes for himself. Hinata seems to like it too, moaning softly and arching under Tobio.

“K-Kageyama,” Hinata moans, moving his hand over Tobio’s dick again. They try to kiss again, but between their moans and heavy breaths, they are more or less just bumping faces.

Tobio moans against Hinata’s neck, “Hinata- Shouyou.” He gasps as Hinata suddenly moves his hand faster. Somehow, Tobio’s own hand follows suit. “I’m gonna cum,” Tobio almost whines. His body feels like a tightly wound coil. 

Hinata’s thumb rubs over the slit, and Tobio loses it. He moans loudly, thrusting into Hinata’s palm as he comes. He blearily kisses Hinata, he doesn’t even know where because the whole world is gone. He hears Hinata cry out into his ear, he feels a thick fluid on his fingers, but he can barely register it through his orgasm fog.

“Holy shit,” Tobio breathes when he can finally find words. He opens his eyes and glances down at Hinata, who’s still trying to catch his breath. He kisses him, over and over, on his cheeks, lips, nose, forehead- everywhere. Tobio isn’t sure of what to do with the sudden wave of affection that’s come over him.

“Tissue,” Hinata murmurs, and Tobio remembers the mess they’ve made of each other. He reaches over to his bed side table, grabbing the box. The clean up is a little embarrassing, but Tobio does it for both of them.

“Did I get it all?” He asks, and Hinata looks over his hand and his stomach, touching it.

“Yeah, think so.” He smiles at Tobio, and something flutters in Tobio’s chest. 

They did it. They finally got past their naïve nerves.

Tobio relaxes his body, half way on top of Hinata, still. His cheek is pressed against a sharp collar bone, but he doesn’t care. 

After a minute, Hinata is trying to shift underneath him, “You’re too heavy, stupid Kageyama.” 

“You’re too weak.” Tobio sleepily replies. He feels Hinata’s stomach move with silent laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;v ;;


End file.
